<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>say you won't let me go (i won't let you go) by orange_creamsicle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440063">say you won't let me go (i won't let you go)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_creamsicle/pseuds/orange_creamsicle'>orange_creamsicle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10k for every twice ship [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Olympics, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Really it's Minayeon and Chaeyoung ft. the others right at the end, Winter Sports, everyone say thank you nayeon, tw: anxiety attack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_creamsicle/pseuds/orange_creamsicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Nayeon, meeting Mina is the greatest stroke of luck life could ever serve. </p><p>Mina doesn’t believe in luck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10k for every twice ship [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>say you won't let me go (i won't let you go)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Nayeon in the Love is Everything MV, which got me thinking about skier Nayeon and figure skater Mina at the Olympics. Thank you Nayeon I will be listening to the cover on repeat for the next six months. </p><p>Also I know basically nothing about skiing and next to nothing about figure skating so I apologize in advance if the technical things are wrong.</p><p>(The title is from Do What We Like btw)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fireworks burst in the darkness as the crowd oohs and ahhs in tandem with the vibrant pinks and oranges that sparkle across the night sky. The display is a stunning statement of opening to a month that not only the country but the world has been eagerly anticipating. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If there’s a slight chill in the early February air, one that stings against Nayeon’s cheeks and nose, it goes unnoticed in the sheer excitement of the moment. She chances a glance at those around her, the athletes spread out in the center of the arena, talking animatedly amongst themselves as they take in the scene with eyes that mirror the eagerness surely displayed in her own. Then Chaeyoung is tugging at her arm, gesturing wildly at the fireworks and Nayeon turns her head back to catch the upcoming finale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s marvelous, huge bursts of color filling the dark, empty canvas of the sky, and it takes Nayeon’s breath away. It ends — quite literally — with a bang. The five Olympic rings shine against a glimmering background of red and blue, timed to perfection with the flame that triumphantly arrives at the top of its towering white and gold torch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly everything seems that much more real. She’s actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ever since she was a little girl, Nayeon had watched the television in absolute awe, desperately wanting to be amongst the athletes as they marched regally into the stadium, waving to the cameras as the audience screamed, chanted their names. When Pyeongchang had been announced as the hosts of the 2018 Games, fifteen-year-old Nayeon dreamed of hearing her name called by her own family and friends in the stands. Fast forward seven years and what she once thought was far from possible is now her reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Against the roar of the 35,000 strong crowd, the President officially opens the 2018 Winter Olympics. The fireworks slowly fizzle out and it’s dark for a moment. Then the lights come on again, this time a soft yellow-orange that illuminates the stadium. With the ceremony finished, the audience starts to leave the stands, buzzing with excitement for the events that fill the schedule over the next few days. The athletes, however, stay in the center of the arena, talking and laughing amongst themselves, making new friends, and otherwise enjoying the evening that marks the start of an intense two weeks of competition. Where they were standing with their respective countrymen (and countrywomen) after the Parade of Nations, now it’s a mix of many nationalities, all uniting in the same shared experience of participating in the Olympic games. Even though some of them have events to compete in tomorrow, the general consensus is “party now, practice later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Close to the torch, Nayeon pulls her phone out of her pocket, slipping off a glove and wincing as her hand makes contact with the chilly air but quickly unlocking it. The lighting is just perfect for a picture. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm, that’s not quite it, maybe a little higher? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nayeon frowns, swinging her hand up and to the left and in the process smacking someone in a red jacket right across the side of the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nayeon jumps back, startled. How could she have been so stupid to not notice that someone else was standing right there? Great, she just embarrassed herself in front of another professional athlete who probably hates her now. An even worse thought pops into her mind: what if she just hit another skier and this starts a rivalry? She’s going to get killed out on the slopes later. Nayeon brings her eyes up to face the stranger that she just smacked, an apology on the edge of her lips, and —</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon stops in her tracks, frozen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing in front of her is the most beautiful girl Nayeon has ever seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s almost exactly Nayeon’s height, maybe slightly shorter, with a ballerina-like stature that is straight and smooth and screams elegance and class. Her black hair cascades down her shoulders, framing an elegant face dotted with moles, spread like a constellation of stars against very slightly tanned skin. Nayeon’s gaze darts unconsciously from mole to mole until it locks on to the girl’s eyes. They’re beautiful: deep, expressive, penetrating onyx orbs, not quite brown but somewhere between hazel and dark chocolate. Her beauty is angelic, nothing short of pure perfection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl faces Nayeon with slight alarm in her widened eyes and a tinge of pink against her cheeks. Her head is tilted slightly sideways as she rubs a hand against the side of her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Nayeon was startled then, she’s absolutely horrified now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I am so sorry, I was trying to take a picture and I didn’t see you next to me and then I hit you and oh my gosh are you okay? You’re not hurt are you? I’m so so sorry I — ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I’m okay.” A soft voice cuts off Nayeon’s frantic rambling, so soft that Nayeon wouldn’t have heard it if she didn’t see the girl’s lips move. There’s a slight smile on the girl’s face now as she lowers her hand and slightly shakes her head to fix her hair. Nayeon would find the move endearing if she wasn’t embarrassed out of her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I can get some ice or something if you need it, though I don’t know who to ask.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her voice is angelic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Nayeon thinks, captivated. She stares at the girl, completely taken in, until she realizes that the silence is a bit too long and awkward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon hastily clears her throat as her cheeks burn red again. “Right, well, okay then.” She’s not used to being embarrassed this much but this girl has her wrapped around a finger, even if she doesn’t know it yet. She desperately looks for something to talk about to fill the silence that extends between them and her eyes lock on to the words on the black and white patterned scarf wrapped cozily around the girl’s neck. “So, you’re from Japan?” Inwardly, she facepalms herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s the best you could come up with? Brilliant, Nayeon, absolutely brilliant. Now it looks like you’re clumsy </span>
  </em>
  <span>and</span>
  <em>
    <span> an idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl nods. “Korea, right?” She asks, gesturing at the blue badge against Nayeon’s white jacket, to which Nayeon nods in response. “It must be nice to be competing in your home country.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess so. This is my first Olympics anyways so I wouldn’t really know the difference. But I think it would be exciting regardless of where it is held.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s true,” The girl muses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It dawns on Nayeon that she hasn’t even introduced herself yet. “I’m Nayeon, by the way,” She says, extending her hand for a handshake. Halfway through the motion she realizes it’s probably super cheesy, but she’s gone too far to back out now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl hesitates, but then takes Nayeon’s hand with a soft smile. “Mina.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mina,” Nayeon repeats. “I’ve always liked the name.” The words just come out of her mouth without volition and she is, yet again, completely embarrassed by her inability to restrain herself. “I—I mean, it’s a name in Korean as well as Japanese, so…” Her voice trails off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tinge of red returns to Mina’s cheeks but she slyly returns the favor. “Nayeon. A pretty name for a pretty face.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it’s Nayeon’s turn to blush. “You think I’m pretty?” She says, praising herself for managing to stay relatively calm and collected. Mina hasn’t taken her ability to flirt, not yet at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, they say beauty is in the eye of the beholder.” Mina replies smoothly. “Just because I think you’re beautiful doesn’t necessarily mean it’s an objective fact.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we’re up to beautiful now,” Nayeon states with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, to which Mina playfully rolls her eyes. “Well, humor me then. You seem like a facts-driven person. For posterity, am I objectively pretty or not?” The words just roll off of Nayeon’s tongue and she thanks all of the higher powers for maintaining her superior ability to flirt in front of Mina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I have the power to decide that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I think you do.” Driven by a rush of something that Nayeon can’t quite place yet, she takes a step towards Mina, shortening the gap between them. “So tell me, am I pretty or am I not?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina closes the gap even more. “Objectively?” Her gaze burns into Nayeon’s eyes. “Yes. You’re gorgeous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Nayeon notices how close they are now. She and Mina are practically face to face, their noses mere inches from touching. Her eyes flit down to Mina’s lips. There’s a mole there, right above her top lip. If she leans forward a bit, tilts her head slightly… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All athletes, please exit the stadium and proceed to your lodging in the Olympic Village.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The intercom blares and the moment is suddenly broken. Nayeon separates herself from Mina, both of them flushed and shooting awkward glances at the other. After a few seconds, Nayeon clears her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahem. Well, it was nice to meet you, Mina. Good luck in your events.” She hurriedly makes to leave, still unable to process what on earth just happened, when she hears Mina call out behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Nayeon!” She turns around to face Mina, still standing near the torch with a thoughtful look in her eyes. She watches as Mina pulls her phone out from a pocket and holds it up. “I don’t think you got a picture. Do you want one?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a pause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Nayeon says, grasping her phone and jogging back to snap a few selcas by the newly lit Olympic flame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nayeon-unnie!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The screech rips through the silence of Nayeon’s shared room in the Olympic Village at the exact same time as the door bangs open and Nayeon jumps, falling off of her bed with a shriek and unceremoniously hitting the floor. She groans for a second as the room fills with the hysterical laughter of her roommate before getting to her feet and grumbling “Jesus Christ, Chaeng, you almost made me drop my phone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha – yo – haha – you definitely dropped more than that.” Chaeyoung gasps between outbursts of laughter, clutching her sides in mirth and cackling so intensely that there are tears at the edges of her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very funny, Chaeyoung. I’m dying of laughter.” Nayeon says flatly, causing her roommate to erupt in yet another round of giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, seriously,” Chaeyoung wheezes, the laughter making way for deep gulps of air. “I cannot </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe</span>
  </em>
  <span> I got you that badly. I’m telling Jeongyeon-unnie about this when we get back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon glares at her. “Don’t you dare Son Chaeyoung.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or you’ll what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or I’ll tell Dahyun to keep you from getting into the studio for a whole month.” Chaeyoung pouts at this and Nayeon knows she’s won. Her little tiger cub is a surprisingly good rapper and Nayeon thinks if she hadn’t pursued snowboarding, Chaeyoung might have made it big in the music scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you make all of that noise when you came in for?” Nayeon says as she settles back down on her bed, Chaeyoung pulling a bean bag around the room and plopping down on the floor next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” The little snowboarder frowns a bit, thinking hard before her face lights up. “Oh! There was something that I had to yell at you about. Hang on, let me get back into my shocked mode.” Chaeyoung closes her eyes and centers herself with a hand motion, then pulls out her phone and taps and scrolls through a few things until she finds what she’s looking for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon-unnie!” The sudden increase in volume makes Nayeon start again and she smacks Chaeyoung’s shoulder in irritation. The younger just continues on unfazed. “You met Myoui Mina at the opening ceremony today without telling me?” Chaeyoung shoves her phone in Nayeon’s face, where she can clearly see her Instagram post from earlier. It was nothing much, just a few of her selcas with Mina by the Olympic torch. She had gotten quite a few notifications from it but didn’t think too much of them; her and Mina were high-level professional athletes after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I bumped into her after the ceremony was over.” Nayeon says as she scrolls through her timeline on Twitter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We talked for a bit, she seemed cool, we took a few pictures, and that was it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That was it?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> You met </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Myoui Mina and that’s all you have to say?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait wait, hang on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> Myoui Mina?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Unnie</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chaeyoung groans. “She’s the biggest star in the figure skating world right now! She’s a three-time Japanese national champion, the two-time defending world champion, and the favorite to win gold! Plus she’s only 20, but she’s won literally everything since she first started skating professionally!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know so much about Mina, Chaengie?” Nayeon asks sweetly while suggestively raising her eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung huffs. “I may have had a slight crush on her for an unspecified period of time,” Nayeon cackles at this, but the younger raises her voice in response. “But that’s not the point! The point is that you and her interacted and now it’s breaking the Internet. And you took pictures with her without telling me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We might have done more than just taken pictures.” Nayeon mutters absentmindedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Chaeyoung demands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-well, I mean, I might have flirted with her…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s around 10:30 in the morning when Nayeon arrives back at the Olympic Village from the slopes, skis in one hand and helmet tucked between her body and the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere in the Village is considerably different in comparison to the festivities from the previous night. A few events have already begun competition and most of the remaining athletes decide to practice in preparation for the moment where they too will be vying for a spot on the podium with a medal around their neck. All of this lends to a bustle of activity in and out of the village that isn’t going to stop until the very last day of the Games. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Preliminary rounds for Nayeon’s own event, the slalom, aren’t scheduled to start until next Wednesday, so she’s got four full days to fill before her Olympics officially get underway. Still, she can’t really force down the nerves that sit in her stomach in anticipation, so instead she chooses to destress with the thing she enjoys most: skiing. Most people that she meets think it’s weird that she practices to deal with nerves; after all, wouldn’t practice just get you even more nervous if you mess up? Nayeon sees the point, but the slopes first claimed her heart more than a decade ago and now there’s nothing that gives her a greater sense of calm than racing down a snowy mountain, weaving in and out of flags or other obstacles in her path at more than 30 miles per hour. Call her crazy, but it works. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As always, Nayeon hits the slopes early. To her, there’s nothing like being at the top of the course and seeing the sun just peaking over the mountains, bathing the snow below it in yellow-orange light. The mornings are quieter, it’s just her and the slope really, and the snow is often fresher and softer than it would be later in the day, after many other pairs of skis have cut their own paths down the side of the mountain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes she can be up there almost all day, her only reminder to come back down from the slopes being the setting sun and the exasperated call of her coach to come down and eat something, for god’s sake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For today though, it was just a few quick runs to get her blood going and try out the slopes before the big day on Wednesday. She had intended to stay up for longer, but as the sun rose, more skiers arrived at the slopes and Nayeon has never really been one for sharing. Even though she was only up there for 90 minutes or so, she already feels much calmer and more focused than she was when she woke up in the morning, freaking out after spotting the five rings on a poster in her room and realizing that she was, actually, an Olympic athlete in Pyeongchang for the Games. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only problem with going up early? It’s only 10:30, and she has nothing to do with the rest of her day. After a quick shower, Nayeon heads down to breakfast, grabbing a cup of coffee and a croissant from the breakfast buffet and settling down at a table. Between bites of bread and sips of coffee, she scrolls through Twitter, catching up with her timeline. When she gets through that, she moves on to Instagram, where she spots a post from Chaeyoung location tagged at Phoenix Snow Park. Her roommate must be practicing for the upcoming slopestyle preliminaries, which take place tomorrow. Nayeon resolves to head there after breakfast and maybe catch a few of Chaeyoung’s practice runs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Truth be told, Chaeyoung’s post wasn’t actually the first one to catch her eye. That spot belongs to a selca captioned “practice” from @minaminarii, but that fact will remain known to Nayeon and Nayeon alone). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finishing her food, Nayeon scrolls through her photo gallery and selects a selca she took after practice to post on Instagram before getting up, busing her plate, and heading out to catch a lift to Phoenix Snow Park. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know unnie,” Chaeyoung says as the two of them walk back to the car, fresh from a few practice runs on the slopestyle course. “You could go say hi to Myoui Mina after her practice gets done.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon does a double-take. “Why would I do that?” She says swiftly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung just laughs. “You’re not as slick as you think, unnie. I saw that you liked her post on Instagram. The selca from earlier today? And you even liked it before you liked mine!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re very obviously whipped for her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not whipped for Mina!” Nayeon responds indignantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure you aren’t. Yesterday you literally told me she was, and I quote, ‘the most gorgeous person on the face of the earth’ and ‘the complete and utter embodiment of perfection’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I say those things a lot!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only about yourself.” Chaeyoung continues. “And then you flirted with her and </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost kissed her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew I shouldn’t have told you about that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And to top it off, last night before you went to bed you said, again I quote, ‘I won’t miss a single one of her programs this year.’” Chaeyoung finishes triumphantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon chokes on air. “You heard that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung smirks in response. “If that isn’t peak whipped behavior, then I don’t know what is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon pales, suddenly realizing that she is, in fact, very, very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> whipped for Myoui Mina. She groans loudly, putting her face in her hands. “Ugh, I’m hopeless!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say that just yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? I embarrassed myself </span>
  <em>
    <span>twice</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of her yesterday and then flirted with her and now it looks like I’m stalking her on Instagram and liking all of her posts. And I didn’t even realize she was a star skater so now she probably thinks I’m only into her because she’s super famous!” An even worse thought pops into Nayeon’s mind. “Or what if she doesn’t like me because I’m trying too hard?” And then her mind goes to the worst possible thought yet. “Or what if she’s straight?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unnie, relax!” Chaeyoung laughs. “Judging by how she flirted back, she definitely isn’t straight. And she’s probably interested, or at least intrigued.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just do. Trust me. I have a very good radar for these kinds of things.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon laughs, but somehow she trusts Chaeyoung’s words. “So you said I should go and say hi to her?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The snowboarder nods. “Yeah, it wouldn’t hurt. You don’t have anything to do today. And even if she doesn’t like you then at least you can be friends, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I will,” Nayeon muses. “But what are you gonna do?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably just going to hang out with Yeri or something.” Nayeon groans. The two snowboarders are the most chaotic people she knows when they’re together and Nayeon is half-convinced that they are basically the same person. Still, they’re two of her best friends so she can’t really complain when she eventually gets pulled into their shenanigans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’d better not do anything stupid when I’m gone or I swear Jihyo’s gonna hear about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t. I’ll probably come back up here later and ask her to critique my runs before tomorrow.” The happy atmosphere around Chaeyoung suddenly shifts as the younger frowns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t worry,” Nayeon says, putting a hand comfortably on the snowboarder’s shoulder. “You’ll do great, I know it.” She says reassuringly. Her little tiger cub can get pretty nervous about things sometimes, but Nayeon knows that her creativity in planning her runs and her sheer tenacity despite her young age and small stature should far outstrip any lingering doubts she has about herself. “Whatever happens, I’ll be proud of you. We all will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung takes a deep breath before opening her eyes. “I needed that.” She flashes Nayeon a smile. “Thanks, unnie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where would you be without me, honestly?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The snowboarder’s eyes glint with mischief. “Probably already a gold medalist at the Olympics, or maybe a world famous rapper.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yah, Son Chaeyoung!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon waits hesitantly at the door to the practice rink, suddenly unsure of whether or not she should go inside. Chaeyoung’s words had seemed like a good idea and she definitely wanted to talk to Mina again, but now, when she’s so close, all of her doubts come back again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down, Nayeon. You literally just have to be normal and not weird and it’ll be fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She takes a deep breath, steadying herself, before pushing the door open and heading towards the rink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she stands at the edge of the ice, she finds Mina immediately. The skater is dressed casually in black leggings and an oversized white t-shirt, her hair tied in a high ponytail away from her face. Nayeon seems to have caught her halfway through a routine and as she watches Mina, she is absolutely captivated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina is </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Granted, Nayeon knows next to nothing about figure skating, but from just watching Mina, she can instantly tell why she is the best skater in the world. Mina commands the ice. There are other people on the rink but none of them have the same presence, the same natural aura that surrounds the Japanese skater and draws every watching eye straight to her. Every movement is fluid and connected, even the smallest placement of her head or movement of her fingers seems absolutely intentional. Where the other skaters are visibly gathering their energy and momentum for every jump and turn, Mina rises effortlessly and time seems to stop as she spins in the air, landing perfectly and immediately sweeping into another move as if propelled by nothing at all. And the </span>
  <em>
    <span>emotion</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even though Nayeon can’t hear the music that is playing through Mina’s ears as she skates, she can feel it pulsing through every bone in her body and knows when the chords change from happy to peaceful to sad to desperate just by watching the expressions on Mina’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina reaches the end of the routine, spinning gracefully and picking up speed in the center of the rink as she raises an arm, then a leg, then swiftly changes into another position, spinning faster and faster until she’s but a blur on the ice, then stopping with her hands out and face tilted upward to an imaginary audience as if telling them “yes, now you can applaud.” And Nayeon does, completely in awe of this girl who moves like a wisp of smoke in the wind, who dances with every cell in her body, who was born to be a figure skater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then suddenly Mina is skating towards her with a tired smile and Nayeon has only a split second to panic before they’re suddenly face to face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon-ssi? How are you here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They just let me in. It wasn’t too hard because I’m not like a member of the press or anything. I had to pull some hard core moves at the door, though, to convince the security guards that I’m not here to spy on you and report back to my teammates.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You came to watch me practice?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, not really. I actually popped in to say hi, but I’m glad I caught some of your routine. It was amazing!” Nayeon gestures back to the ice. “I can tell why you’re so good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, but it wasn’t perfect,” Mina runs a hand through her hair thoughtfully. “I think I underrotated a few of those combinations, and my camel spin could be tighter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looked pretty perfect to me.” Nayeon says earnestly. “Unless that was just a lucky round,” She adds with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina grins back. “I don’t believe in luck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a beat of comfortable silence as the two simply watch each other, Mina still breathing slightly heavily. “So, um, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me after practice, maybe grab some food or something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So like a date?” Mina asks with a sly smile on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon blushes. “I-I mean, i-if you want it to be. I know a bakery around here. They have good bungeoppang.” It suddenly occurs to Nayeon that Mina, being Japanese, probably has no idea what that is and she opens her mouth to explain, but instead finds Mina nodding her head vigorously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re coming?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina nods. “Let me cool down and change first and I’ll meet you out in the lobby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.” Nayeon smiles. It feels like there’s a big weight being lifted off of her shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina smiles back, a big bright smile that exposes her gums and a silver tooth at the back of her mouth, and folds her eyes upwards into happy crescents. Nayeon’s heart flutters. Maybe she’s more whipped than she thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, your Korean is really good,” Nayeon comments as she munches on her bungeoppang. “If you weren’t wearing the Japanese colors at the opening ceremony, I wouldn’t have guessed you were a foreigner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Mina replies. “I actually lived in Korea for a few years in high school with a few friends from Japan, and I learned mostly from them. They still live in Seoul actually.” Mina suddenly gets shy and blushes red. “Well, that and I listened to K-pop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, did you learn from watching your oppas?” Nayeon teases, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unnies, actually. I was obsessed with Girls’ Generation and MissA,” Mina says, still very much red-faced. She covers her face with her hands for a few seconds to stave off the laughter from Nayeon’s teasing. “This is kind of embarrassing, but for a while I sort of wanted to become an idol.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could see you as one,” Nayeon says. She lowers her voice dramatically. “You’d definitely be my bias.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina laughs, a sound that tinkles through the air like the pure tone of wind chimes. “Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For sure,” Nayeon confirms. “You’ll never believe this, but I actually auditioned for JYP as a joke with a few of my friends.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Did you make it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon nods. “I didn’t think we would, but we actually did. So if I wasn’t a skier, I could have been an idol,” She laughs, remembering some of the insane lengths she, Jeongyeon, and Jihyo went to to make their audition as completely over the top as possible. “What about you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you weren’t a figure skater, what would you be?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina shakes her head. “I don’t really know. I’ve been skating practically my whole life. But if I had to pick, I guess maybe a dancer? I did ballet for a while and I was on a dance team with my two closest friends, actually the same ones that I moved to Korea with, but eventually... ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had to pick between that and skating.” Mina nods wistfully and Nayeon understands completely. For her, the choice to pursue skiing or become an idol with her friends was very much the same way. While she’s never regretting choosing to do the thing that she loves most, she sometimes wonders what it would have been like had she chosen to become a trainee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Mina says suddenly. “I think I might actually have a few videos from my dance team days.” She opens her phone and scrolls through it furiously until she comes across the video that she’s looking for, propping her phone up against a plate and scooting around the booth so that both she and Nayeon can watch the screen. Nayeon watches appreciatively. Mina is of course outstanding, but the two girls she dances with are equally good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, Nayeon digs through her gallery to find videos from her audition and the few days she spent as a JYP trainee, some of which are more embarrassing than she’d care to admit. They laugh heartily at the videos and at one point, Mina is so enthused by a clip of Nayeon’s imitation of Dahyun’s infamous eagle dance that she clings to the older girl, leaning into her shoulder and hanging on for dear life as she is racked with laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The supposed bungeoppang date stretches on as Mina suggests a walk around the Olympic Village after they finish eating, to which Nayeon happily agrees. They spend hours reminiscing over old memories, describing friends, and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The time flies faster than they could even imagine, and now they find themselves eating ice-cream in a park, watching the sun slowly set over the snow-capped mountains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon leans back against the grass, stomach aching from the most recent bout of laughter, this time at how affronted Mina got when Nayeon confided in her that she had never once watched a Marvel movie. There’s a certain comfort in the time she’s spent with Mina and the more she learns about the girl, the more her heart fills with happiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a second, Mina leans back too, lying next to Nayeon and gently intertwining their fingers. There’s a second or two of comfortable silence as they watch the darkening sky, the Olympics momentarily forgotten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a good time today.” Mina says softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nayeon-unnie!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” For the second day in a row, the door bangs open and Son Chaeyoung’s scream echoes through the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geez Chaeng, keep it down! People are probably sleeping!” Nayeon hisses as she picks herself up from the floor, glaring at the snowboarder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You went out on a date with Mina?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, why? Isn’t that what you told me to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you to say hi,” Chaeyoung says excitedly. “You two posted pictures in the exact same park with the exact same sunset on Instagram and now everyone is freaking out about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they?” Nayeon says as she scrolls through her phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! #MinayeonDate is trending on Twitter, for god’s sake!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon just smirks. “Good for us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> dating!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t really official yet, but I think both of us really enjoyed it and there’s a mutual desire to see where this goes.” Chaeyoung just gapes at her for a second before letting out a whoop and hugging Nayeon so tight that it’s hard to breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unnie, I’m so proud of you! You actually got the girl!” There’s more whoops of happiness and general screaming from Chaeyoung, to which Nayeon just rolls her eyes. She’s had plenty of girlfriends in the past. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’d think that from Chaeyoung’s reaction, she didn’t even know how to date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have to compete tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can bet I’ll be telling Jeongyeon-unnie, Jihyo-unnie, and Dahyun-unnie!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to bed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still mad at you for not telling me though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina waits in the tunnel. It’s hard to stand still, she shifts her weight from one leg to the other and fingers the edge of her skirt. She has experienced nerves before, but never like this. Never has the pit in her stomach been as completely unbearable as it is now. Yes, she’s the defending Japanese national champion and the defending world champion. Yes, she’s by far the favorite to win gold this year. But far from giving her more confidence, these projections only make her more nervous. What if she underperforms? What if she can’t live up to the expectations? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A staff member beckons her forward as the previous skater exits the ice and heads for the kiss and cry. It’s her turn. Mina takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat and steady her shaking hands. Then she looks up, squares her shoulders, and slowly walks out to the screams of the audience. If she looks in the stands, all she sees is a sea of ecstatic faces, most of whom are waving a white flag with a red dot in the center and screaming her name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the audience fades away. The lights dim and focus on the rink, on </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Mina bows to the crowd and assumes her starting pose. The first few notes of Swan Lake ring out unopposed in the arena and Mina begins her performance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exactly four minutes later, Mina finishes her free skate. The music ends and there’s a pause before the audience starts to clap. The cheers are loud, but there’s something held back in them, as if people are unsure of what just happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the center of the arena, Mina struggles to hold back tears as she holds her ending pose. She needs to get off of the ice. Desperation slowly builds in her chest as she quickly bows to the audience and skates to the edge of the rink, stepping off and covering her blades with skate guards handed to her by her coach. He puts her jacket over her shoulders. Mina can’t meet his concerned eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit side by side in the kiss and cry, her coach’s arm around her. It should be comforting, but all it does is deepen the pit in Mina’s stomach. Her coach has never, ever, had to comfort her after a routine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She has never skated this badly. The jump flashes before Mina’s eyes, when she had slightly underrotated her triple lutz, the tip of her blade catching the ice and sending her down hard against the cold ice. The audience had gasped then, as if they couldn’t believe that the ice, which had claimed so many today, had bested Myoui Mina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If her parents were here, they would tell her that it’s okay. It was just one mistake. But Mina knows it’s more than that. She hasn’t fallen in a competition since she was seven years old, at her first ever regional appearance. She hadn’t liked the feeling of the cold ice against her skin then and vowed that she would never feel it in a competition again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The score comes in on the board and Mina’s eyes are drawn to that one small number in red, that small -1.00. She scores a 121.91, by far her lowest score in years and 13 points below the 5th place skater. With the ladies free program over, the overall team scores flash over the jumbotron and Mina’s face burns with shame as she sees the +6 added to Japan’s score where a +10 was expected, sees her home country slip to fourth in the overall rankings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guilt grows in her chest as she watches the ice dancing free program, sees the pair from Japan doing everything in their efforts to skate a perfect program, but their second-overall isn’t enough to fully overcome the gap that Mina has put them in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weight of the bronze medal around her neck isn’t comfortable, it sits heavily against her chest, a physical sinking feeling that matches the one swelling inside her. Where the rest of her teammates are congratulating themselves, looking at the medal with awe and celebrating their finish on the podium, Mina’s eyes are drawn to the sparkling silver and gold medals of the teams that placed above them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They could have been there. There could have been shining silver around their necks, or even better, glittering gold sparkling proudly on their chests as the Japanese national anthem played through the loudspeakers of the rink. But there isn’t. They were only one point above the fourth-place team, barely making it onto the podium. And it’s all her fault. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina catches a few words from a nearby news crew reporting on the scene. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“... incredible scene unfolding in front of us as the Canadians celebrate the gold medal in the figure skating team event. The ladies’ free will undoubtedly be the talk of the evening, as I’m sure everyone will be wondering exactly what went wrong in star skater Mina Myoui’s program to cost Japan a shot at the gold…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>It’s all her fault. She’s the reason they lost. It’s too much. She can’t breathe. </span><em><span>She</span></em> <em><span>can’t breathe</span></em><span>. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes off a hug from her coach, fighting to keep her voice steady and her tears inside as she murmurs about wanting to be alone for a bit. Some of her teammates look back at her concernedly, but none of them make any attempt to follow her as she heads back through the tunnel. They shrug. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mina is like this sometimes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes she needs her own space</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of going back to the locker room, though, Mina’s feet take her outside down a familiar path. She barely feels the midnight air as it stings against her face, science slowing the tears that stream down her cheeks and freezing them against her skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With every step it gets harder to breathe as guilt and doubt swell inside of her, filling up every crevice, every available cell of space in her lungs, every second her vision gets more and more blurred as more tears well up and her hands begin to shake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon she finds herself on the practice rink, the familiar feeling of ice beneath her feet bringing back all of the memories that Mina wants so desperately to forget. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s been landing triple lutzes since she was fourteen. They’re her cleanest jump, and yet they’ve failed her at the moment where it matters most. Vision blurry, Mina balls her hands into fists. She skates around the rink, barely knowing where she’s going, and leaps into the air for a lutz. The landing isn’t clean and she hits the ice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Another lutz. This time she over rotates and stumbles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She elevates too early and hits the ice for a third time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By this point it’s too much. Every breath seems pointless, as if she can’t get any air into her lungs. Mina tries to push herself off of the ice, but it seems it too has finally conquered her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the empty rink it seems like all eyes are on her, as every available light illuminates only the ice but not the area around it. Mina’s tired of it all. The eyes watching her, scrutinizing her every move, cheering her on only to turn away as she fails, it’s all too much. The surrounding darkness is inviting. Mina could just stretch her arms out and it would claim her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then there’s a light at the end of the tunnel, a way out of this endless maze, a spark to illuminate the darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mina?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon has never run so fast in her entire life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all a blur, really, in the Olympic Village. The finals for Chaeyoung’s event, the slopestyle, had been pushed back to the evening because of high winds, but Nayeon stayed dutifully and watched her little cub storm through the competition and take everyone by surprise, getting a high score on her very first run to become the youngest South Korean ever to win a medal at the Winter Olympics. Nayeon couldn’t be more proud and made it very clear, hugging the snowboarder half to death as she stared at the bronze medal around her neck in awe. The Korean area of the Olympic Village was festive, parading Chaeyoung around and celebrating the addition to their medal tally. It was one of the happiest moments in Nayeon’s memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is, until the Japanese figure skating delegation arrived and announced frantically that they had one member unaccounted for: Mina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Complete pandemonium. Security guards were rushing around, shouting through their walkie talkies to determine if anyone had seen Japan’s star figure skater since she left the team at the arena, but to no avail. They’re talking of sending out search parties or even telling the public, both moves that are sure to escalate the currently contained situation into one of media uproar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amongst all of this, Nayeon knows where Mina is. She has an unshakeable feeling in her gut of exactly where the figure skater would have gone. Chaeyoung had taken one look at her and nodded, giving an unspoken assent for Nayeon to get out there. And so she did. She ran as fast as her feet could possibly take her to the cars for athlete transportation, bursting out to the driver, “Gangneung Ice Arena!” The ride is only a few minutes, but it feels like hours. Even before the car is fully stopped, Nayeon flies out of the back seat and rushes off, her feet carrying her down a familiar path. She barely slows as she shoulders open the doors to the practice rink, but what she sees is enough to stop her in her tracks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mina?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only the ice is illuminated and Mina sits in the center of it, still in her black swan attire, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. She takes shallow, shuddering breaths and clutches her chest as if she can’t breathe. All of her prior intentions to rush in and clutch Mina safely against her chest fly out the window as Nayeon recognizes what this is: a panic attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tentatively steps onto the rink, careful not to slip and fall as she slowly makes her way over to the younger girl, not wanting to startle her. “Mina? Hey, it’s Nayeon,” She says carefully once she’s close enough to lower her voice. “Can I come closer? Can I hold your hand?” Mina barely moves, but after a few seconds she shakily nods her consent and Nayeon carefully kneels next to her, gently rubbing slow, comforting circles against the back of the younger girl’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina shivers slightly and Nayeon notices the gooseflesh rising on the figure skater’s exposed skin. Her hands are as cold as the ice they sit on and Nayeon shrugs off her jacket and gently wraps it around Mina’s shoulders, embracing the younger girl loosely in a warm hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit there in silence for a while, but Mina’s breathing slowly steadies and the tension gradually leaves her body as she succumbs to Nayeon’s embrace. She looks up at Nayeon and Nayeon’s heart breaks when she sees the pure exhaustion that is written all over Mina’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unnie, I’m sorry I—” Mina’s voice is hoarse and barely there, but Nayeon gently presses a kiss against her temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to apologize to anyone, especially not to me. You are perfect, Mina, the most perfect person I know. You just had some bad luck today. And I know you don’t believe in luck, because for a long time I didn’t either. But, for reasons that are too long to explain, I do now, and I know that you of all people will be able to bounce back from it. That’s all that matters, not what happened now, but what will happen in your individual events. You’re the best figure skater on the planet and I know, from the bottom of my heart, that no matter what happens in the next few days, there will be people who will be endlessly proud of you and who will always support you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of you. I will always be proud of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, unnie,” Mina murmurs into Nayeon’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first few days after the team event are hard. Every time Mina sees the bronze medal tucked carefully in her suitcase, she feels a pang of guilt for the deduction in her free skate. But, encouraged by Nayeon’s words, she tries to look forward as much as she can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It starts at practice. The first thing her coach insists on doing is watching the video of her routine from the team event, specifically focusing on improving her lutz technique before the ladies’ singles rounds officially begin. It’s hard, and the feeling of the ice against her hands and the disappointment in her chest comes back when she watches herself tumble on screen, but with careful eyes from her coach, she immediately identifies the problem area and sets out to correct it. That’s all they do for the first day, not even thinking about refining other parts of her free skate or her short program, but after hours of practice and evaluation, she feels much more confident about the triple lutz than she was last night or early this morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her teammates also help her out a lot. They congratulate her at every opportunity for placing on the podium and give her small words of encouragement, conveying their full belief that she will come back furiously in the individual competition and show the world why she’s the pride of Japan. She’s starting to feel a sense of pride for that bronze medal sitting in her suitcase. She’s not only an Olympian, but an Olympic medalist, something not many people can claim to be. The fans scream her name out in the streets regardless of her finish on the podium and some of them even confide in her that they have no doubts about the outcome of the ladies’ competition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The biggest help, however, is Nayeon herself. Mina feels an extraordinary sense of gratitude to the skier, who finds time out of her busy practice schedule to send little texts to Mina that brighten up her day. Just now, during a break between practice sessions, Mina’s phone buzzes and she looks down at the screen, anticipating yet another text from the number currently stored in her phone as “Your Squishy Bunny” but instead seeing new messages from a different group chat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Satang</b>
  <span>: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>mitaaang~ 🥰</span>
</p><p>
  <span>we’re finally here my darling</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tzuyoda:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>sorry mina-unnie, the showcase ran late and we couldn’t make it to your first event</span>
</p><p>
  <span>we watched it on tv tho! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>you were amazing!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Momoring:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>i’m so proud of you my little bronze medalist</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it feels like my babys all grown up 😭</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you’d best believe we’re treating you to some nice dinner after that because wow</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Satang:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>hey!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>she’s my baby</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i practically raised her myself</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Momoring:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>you forget mina likes my cooking more</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Satang:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>yeah well technically i knew her first</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Momoring:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>that’s just because i was sick on the first day of fifth grade whereas you were not</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Satang:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>sucks to suck i guess momoring</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tzuyoda:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Momoring:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>can we agree on joint custody</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Satang:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>ok sure</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tzuyoda:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>anyways</span>
</p><p>
  <span>we’ll be there in a few minutes so we’re probably going to go and watch some of the other events while we have time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>mina-unnie are you free for lunch or something today?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Minari:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorry I was just practicing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lunch sounds great!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I should be done in an hour or so</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tzuyoda:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>great!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i missed you unnie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Minari:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Missed you too Tzuyu-ah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Satang:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>why does tzuyu always tell mina she missed her whenever they’re apart for more than like a day but whenever i’m away from her it seems like she doesn’t even care</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Momoring:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tzuyoda:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>it is because unlike you, mina-unnie is actually sane</span>
</p><p>
  <span>that’s why she’s my favorite</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Minari:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>😊</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Satang:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>*gasp*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Momoring:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>the betrayal</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Satang:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>that’s it tzuyu’s off the team we have to find someone else</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Momoring:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>^^^^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tzuyoda:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>you’ll never kick me off</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Satang:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>oh yeah? and why’s that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Momoring:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>try us</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tzuyoda:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>because then you wouldn’t have someone to take care of the spiders when you’re too scared to do it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Satang:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>she makes a fair point</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Momoring:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>ok i’ll allow it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Satang:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>anyways we’ll be waiting eagerly for lunch minari</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tzuyoda:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>momo-unnie already picked out a jokbal place so make sure that you’re very hungry beforehand</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Minari:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>OMG guys I’m so excited</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been so long</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can’t wait</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Satang:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>we definitely have a lot to catch up on</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Momoring:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>yeah we do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>like this new girlfriend of mina’s i keep hearing about</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Satang:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>wHAT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Nayeon’s been training for her entire life is finally here, albeit a little bit behind schedule. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The women’s slalom was scheduled to take place on the 14th, but due to high winds the event was pushed back a few days, a 48 hour delay to what Nayeon hopes will be the start of an illustrious Olympic career. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she eyes the other skiers in anticipation, waiting for it to be her turn to go down, Nayeon is filled with two simultaneous rushes of nerves and excitement in equal measure, filling her up with a sensation unlike everything she’s ever experienced. Half of her eagerly waits on the edge of her seat, impatient for her turn at the slopes, while the other half desperately hopes to delay her first run by a few seconds more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, bib number 9 is called and Nayeon finds herself unconsciously getting up and walking towards the starting point. She takes a few moments to make sure she’s strapped securely onto her skates, a pretext to calm her shaking nerves since she’s already checked that at least five times in the last five minutes, before pulling her ski goggles over her eyes. She takes a deep breath in and out as she sets herself into position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The start clock counts down from 3, 2, 1, and she’s off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first run goes by in a blur and suddenly Nayeon finds herself back up at the top of the slope, round 2 about to get underway. She glances at the monitor on the wall for the standings: her time of 49.83 is currently 7th best, she’s only +0.74 behind first place. Not unreasonable ground to make up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, Nayeon doesn’t really care about how well she does. I mean, it would be great to medal, but she’s overcome so much hardship just to be here, to be able to compete in the Games, that to even have a spot in the lineup on these slopes in Pyeongchang is a victory in and of itself. Just a few years ago it seemed like an impossibility. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Nayeon gets ready for her final run, she thanks the best, fiercest, and most loyal friends she could ever have for not giving up on her dreams, even when she had given up on them herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The start clock sounds and Nayeon shoots out of the gate like an arrow. The wind whips across her face with cold lashes as she accelerates, but all Nayeon can feel is the snow against her skis as she tightly maneuvers between the gates and down the mountain. It’s exhilarating and every turn toes the line between controlled and precarious, even the slightest misstep could spell disaster. It’s a fine line they all walk between being the best and losing everything, but it’s a line Nayeon has thrived on ever since she first fell for the sport all those years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she knows it, she’s cleared the last gate and arrived at the finish with a triumphant shout, pure adrenaline pumping through her veins. It’s hazy, but as the crowd’s roars slowly come into focus, Nayeon realizes that it’s her name on their lips. She’s engulfed in a sudden hug, her coach’s arms wrapping around her tightly. Her eyes land on the scoreboard, where a 48.89 flashes in big, bright font and suddenly it’s her name at the top of the standings next to a golden number 1. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some athletes return home after their events are over, not wanting to spend the rest of the Olympics with not a lot to do. Nayeon’s coach offered the same opportunity to her, but she turned it down. Going home early during the Olympics? In her home country? Never.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus, there’s one event that she still has to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two-part ladies’ singles program takes place on the last few days of the Games, one of the last highlights to a two-week period of constant competition. It’s almost as if the organizers knew what everyone had really come to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today is the short program, the first of two programs to determine the medalists in Pyeongchang. So far it has been exciting, the skaters that take the ice dazzle the audience with their routines. But as every new athlete takes the ice, there is no doubt as to who the audience is waiting for. The name sits eagerly on their lips, as anticipatory as the twitching of their hand as it clenches around a white and red flag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A skater exits the ice and everyone takes a collective breath as one, knowing who is next. Then the announcer says, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please welcome the final skater, Myoui Mina of Japan</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stadium erupts in roars, Nayeon and Chaeyoung screaming their hearts out with the crowd as one complete entity, declaring their adoration for this Japanese girl that has the world in the palm of her hand. Mina makes her way out onto the ice amidst the screams, bowing regally to the audience. Her pink and grey ensemble sparkles as she assumes her starting performance, the audience quieting as the lights dim and the Coraline OST starts playing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon has a moment to smile because </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mina would pick Coraline for one of her programs, until Mina starts to perform and her eyes, like everyone else’s, are drawn back to the lone figure staking her sole claim over the ice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahead of the free skate, Mina paces in the tunnel. Only the last three skaters remain and Mina, in first place after a record-setting short program, will be the first of them to perform. It’s pressure made to be added to the leader to build tension and excitement: they can’t go last, they have to go before the second and third place skaters, who then know exactly what score they need to win. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two minutes to go.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The nerves are back, just as they were before her first free skate in the team event. This time, Mina takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She imagines herself skating through her program, sees every part of every jump, turn, and direction change perfectly executed in her head. The anticipation builds and builds until the fateful triple lutz, but she moves straight through it with ease, just as she did every day in practice before the Games. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her name is called and she enters the arena to thunderous applause. She knows every eye will be on her, watching to see if she can overcome the shock of her performance in the team event and win gold for Japan. She knows what it’s like to have every spotlight on you, to have every fan in the building screaming your name. She’s been living that dream for longer than she can remember. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina gets to the center of the rink and takes a low bow. So many people came to watch her here today, and somehow the one that she’s looking for is right in front of her as she stands up. She locks eyes with Nayeon, who watches her with such fierce adoration that it touches something in Mina’s heart. No matter what happens today, Nayeon will be proud of her. And so will Momo, and Sana, and Tzuyu, and everyone who came to the ice today for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina takes her position and imagines she’s dancing for them and, more importantly, for herself. She takes a deep breath and is transported back to when she was just a girl, barely starting the junior circuit, when figure skating meant only her and her blades and the ice and no-one else. Then Swan Lake rings out in the quiet arena and she begins, immersing herself in the music and in the world she first fell in love with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the final notes fade away, there’s silence. And then the crowd erupts into tumultuous applause. Mina, for a second lost in herself and in her performance, starts out of a daze as white and red roses and stuffed animals are thrown out onto the ice. She bows to the audience, accepting a rose and a small stuffed penguin from a child that looks at her with wide eyes and a shy smile, and skates to the edge of the rink. The applause never once wavers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her coach gives her just enough time to slip on her skate guards before he envelops her in a hug. Mina returns it gratefully, physically thanking him for everything he has given her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she’s in the kiss and cry and her score is flashing on the screen: 166.62. </span>
  <em>
    <span>166.62!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The best free program score ever recorded. The audience goes wild as not one but </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> new world records are announced: one for the free program and one for overall score, which Mina has shattered in her record-breaking short and free programs to amass a total score of 249.54 points. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Second and third place don’t even stand a chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s all a haze as Mina accepts the gold medal, as she stands proudly on the podium as the Japanese national anthem plays around the arena, still in complete disbelief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s an Olympic gold medalist? And a world record holder?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the ceremony, Mina subconsciously touches the gold medal every few minutes. If not for the cool feeling of metal against her chest or the slight weight of the ornament around her neck, she wouldn’t believe it was real. She walks through a crowd of admirers, all screaming her name in complete awe as she smiles back at them and thanks them for their congratulations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the sea parts. Nayeon stands around 10 meters from her with a huge smile on her face. Her hair is slightly tousled from jumping up and down in excitement. There is pure fire in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to hold herself back any longer, Mina lunges forward and connects their lips in a searing kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd is stunned into silence, as if they can’t believe what they’re seeing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then Nayeon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nayeon, the one to whom Mina really owes her success today, kisses her back with equal fervor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And complete pandemonium ensues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina and Nayeon walk hand in hand around the arena as the closing ceremony concludes. Everyone else’s gaze is drawn to the medals around their neck: a gold each plus a bronze for Mina, but their eyes are only for each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unnie, there are a few people I’d like you to meet,” Mina says softly, guiding Nayeon over to a group of three women who each embrace Mina warmly. “These are my friends that I talked about from the dance team. Nayeon, this is Momo,” Mina gestures at a girl with shoulder-length black hair, bangs, and a big smile, “Sana,” A blonde-haired girl who waves amicably back at her, “and—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tzuyu</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Nayeon-unnie.” Tzuyu says flatly as Nayeon pulls her in for a very tight hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two know each other?” Mina says, eyes flying between Nayeon and the dance team’s youngest member. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tzuyu was a transfer student when I was a senior in high school and I helped her find all of her classes,” Nayeon explains as she tries to playfully ruffle Tzuyu’s hair, a funny sight because the skier is around 4 inches too short and has to stand on her tiptoes to even reach the top of Tzuyu’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Tzuyu laughs. “Nayeon-unnie was really helpful actually, which was kind of a surprise.” At this, Nayeon pokes her in the ribs and Tzuyu yelps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You knew Mina’s current girlfriend from high school?” Sana and Momo demand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not my—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell us?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it would be funny to see your faces. Plus it was only for a year since I switched schools after that to focus more on dance,” Her gaze fixes on a point somewhere behind Mina and she waves. “I did make a bunch of friends though.” She adds as Nayeon turns around to welcome her gang to the party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve also got some people I want you to meet,” Nayeon says with a grin. “I don’t know where I would be without these guys.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina looks over to the newcomers and her jaw drops. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Park Jihyo?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nayeon, why didn’t you tell me that one of your childhood friends was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Park Jihyo?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Because I didn’t think you would know her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you didn’t think I would know her? She’s the biggest soloist in K-pop right now, of course I know her! And Tzuyu-ah, you knew her from high school? Why didn’t you tell me?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihyo hears Mina’s words and laughs. “It seems I’ve got a reputation here already.” The red-haired idol chortles good-naturedly and Mina turns almost the exact shade as her locks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m kind of a fan…” She admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, me too.” Jihyo says with a grin. “My younger sisters are obsessed with you and when Nayeon told me about you I kind of freaked out.” The idol is a little red after this exchange as well and Nayeon takes the opportunity to introduce the rest of the gang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Tzuyu already knows them, but this is Jeongyeon and Dahyun,” Mina looks away from Jihyo to a tall girl with short blonde hair and a shorter pale girl with silver hair, both of whom wave at her with big smiles on their faces. “They’re both music producers at JYP.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina nods, recognizing their names. “I’ve heard a lot of your songs, they’re really good.” She says earnestly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, there’s one person missing… Chaeyoung!” Nayeon yells out and it seems almost instantaneously the energetic snowboarder is at her side, a bronze medal around her neck. (Somewhere else in the arena, her partner-in-crime Yeri wears a similar medal. Nayeon had rolled her eyes when Yeri won the bronze in the halfpipe, it seems whatever happens to one happens to the other). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this is little Chaeng, our youngest medalist.” Nayeon says proudly as she ruffles the snowboarder’s short hair lovingly. “Guys, for those of you that weren’t here, these are Mina’s friends—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon barely gets through her sentence when there’s a chorus of interruptions from everyone recognizing everyone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are two gasps of “Momo?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In response, a “Jihyo? Jeongyeon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And at the same time, “Dahyun?” and a corresponding “Sana?”, as well as a surprised “Tzuyu?” that goes unresponded to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina’s head hurts from all of the shocking interactions. “Wait, can someone explain to me how you all know each other?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone laughs before proceeding to explain the acquaintances around the circle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo goes first. “Momo does a lot of choreographing for JYP and I’ve worked with her a few times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo nods. “That’s also how I know Jeongyeon, sometimes we see each other at music shows and things when we’ve both worked on the same song.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dahyun was in the orchestra at one of the modern dance showcases I did a few years back,” Sana says. “She’s one of the best pianists I’ve ever seen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Dahyun says, blushing furiously when Sana winks at her. “And we all know Tzuyu from high school, though Chaeyoung here a bit better than most.” The snowboarder gapes at Tzuyu, who smiles back fondly. “Gonna finally act on your high school crush, Chaengie?” Dahyun smirks and Chaeyoung snaps right out of her reverie to glare at the pianist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone laughs and there’s an instant synergy that connects them all. Amongst all of the catching up and hilarious stories, Mina and Nayeon find a moment to slip away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe all of our friends are friends with each other and we didn’t even know.” Mina pouts as she walks next to Nayeon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon laughs. “It doesn’t seem like it’s real, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a beat of silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad it is. Real, I mean.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon’s gaze wanders and it falls on the torch where she first met (read: embarrassed herself in front of) Mina. The fire is extinguished, the whole structure a plain white and gold without the hints of orange and yellow from the flame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what are you going to do?” She asks, half to Mina and half to herself. “Now that the Games are over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” Mina says. “I think I’ll take some time off, away from the ice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon nods. “That sounds nice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking of renting an apartment and staying in Seoul, actually. Momo and Sana brought it up the other day and I think it’s a good idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My place is always open.” Nayeon responds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Home is where the heart is,” Mina murmurs in lieu of a response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And where is that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With you, Nayeon. It will always be with you.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a long one to write, but I appreciate you sticking through until the end despite all of the mistakes and such that I'm sure I made when I worked through this. Even though I'm kind of new to writing, I am sincerely grateful to all of you who found and supported me and I will try to keep on posting for all of you guys as much as I can in the future. </p><p>As always, any and all comments are greatly appreciated, and feel free to stop by on twt at @seulgified97. </p><p>Thank you so much! Happy New Year everybody, and I'll see you guys soon! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>